


DAY1

by xiyi233



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyi233/pseuds/xiyi233
Kudos: 11





	DAY1

神的肩膀已经不受控制地抖起来，虽然小声呜咽着，却仍不愿说出“求”字，只不停叫着人类。

又是极其狠辣的一鞭，这一鞭抽在神臀腿交界处，疼的神倒吸一口凉气。他决定了，他要让这个人类受尽所有酷刑再死。

“人类，求……求……”神咬了咬牙，终于赶在下一鞭前完整说出“求你”两个字来。

满怀期待中，人类终于停了鞭子。头发又被拽起，神满是倦怠地看了眼人类，虽不愿失了面子，但仍控制不住眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，如同一只无助的幼兽，不停小声呜咽着。

“您做的很好”，人类吻了吻他湿润的眼睛，替他解开手上的镣铐，帮他揉了揉被勒出淤青的手腕，“要喝些水吗？您没有神力，怕是一切都要入乡随俗了。”

神颇有些桀骜地挣脱他的手，自己胡乱抹着泪，带着浓浓鼻音拒绝道：“我才不要。”

人类又吻了吻神，起身拿了些清凉的药膏为他身后肿胀不堪的屁股上药。神以为折磨已经结束，大着胆子命令人类这边轻一点，那边再上点药。

人类真是爱极了他这副骄纵的高傲样子，他就是要教会他的神学会在该听话的时候听话，该骄矜的时候骄矜。

“咔哒”、“咔哒”两声脆响，在神错愕的目光中双手又被绑了回去，高昂了几分的声音里满是不可置信，“你还要打？”

人类没有回答他，只趁着他张嘴的功夫塞进一个球来——他给神带上了口球。除了一个口球封堵住神的嘴，还有一个黑色的眼罩剥夺了他的视力。神不安地动了动脑袋，始终猜不出人类想对他干什么。

直到那个熟悉的、冰冷的润滑液再次被涂抹在穴口周围，神才明白人类的意图。即使有镣铐限制，神仍开始大幅度挣扎起来。

那个人类……无耻！

一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，这次人类又一次拓展了后面的极限。层层软肉包裹上来，吮吸着不停搅动、抽插着的手指，直到手指齐齐拔出来时小穴还不舍地一张一翕着，似是对它们有所挽留。

不过很快就又被填满了——一根通体清透的玉势顺势插了进去。

“我尊敬的神，这可是上好的玉。”

本来温暖的手指突然被冰凉的玉势取代，神再抑制不住从喉咙间发出阵阵诱人的呻吟。人类握住玉势的底开始缓缓抽插，引得神颤抖的幅度更大。

身前又隐隐有抬头的趋势，可如今被玻璃棒堵住找不到发泄的出口，神只觉得憋胀得厉害。他想求饶，可嘴巴被堵住发不出声音。

等等，求饶？

他竟然打算求饶？

比起在身后肆谑的玉势，神更为自己的想法而震惊。不过之前求了一次饶，他现在竟然可以毫无心理障碍的打算又一次向这个无耻的人类求饶吗？

“呵。”

人类突然轻笑一声，抽动的速度更快，仿佛要撞进神的灵魂里。有一就有二，他的神何时才能懂得这个道理。

玉势才插入一半人类就松了手，拿起厚重的檀木戒尺来抵在底座上，轻拍了两下，心满意足地看见手下人儿颤抖了一番，然后便施了力像钉钉子那样，一下一下砸进媚肉里。

当玉势被全部吞入后，小穴下意识便想要吐出来。戒尺再次打上底座，连带着臀峰，燃起一片火辣辣的痛意。

神的自责就在这厚重的戒尺下被一点点打散，等到人类解了他眼前封禁和口中禁锢后，他看着那明晃晃的戒尺再也无力思考骄傲和尊严问题，忍下委屈和后面从里到外火辣辣的痛意，忙不迭地哭着求饶。

人类替他解开全身束缚，把双腿酸软的神圈在怀里轻声安慰。糖果和鞭子，即便是神，也会屈服于来回往复的疼痛和爱抚之下。

后穴仍被玉势撑开，神双眼潋滟，眸中泛泪，像小猫似的伸出软软的爪子扯了扯人类衣襟，绿色的眼睛眼巴巴地盯着他，“拿出来……好不好？”

原本是命令的语气，却在撞见整齐码在一边的、才折磨过他的工具时瞬间吓得抖了抖，气势弱了下去，又添了半句商量的话。

人类低下头虔诚地吻了吻神的额头，“好。”

高高在上的神不懂得何为顺从和求饶，而第一天的所为就是为了教会他这些。只要神开了口，人类会满足他一切不算过分的请求。

只是随着神越来越习惯讨饶，他就会开始逐步拒绝，毕竟也不能把人骄纵得过了头不是！

在神的一声惊呼中，人类像给幼儿把尿那样拦膝抱起神。后背跌入厚实的胸膛，神吓得反手搂住人类脖子，臀肉缩了缩，玉势的饱胀感更加明显。

他早就能想象得出自己是怎样一副光景，可当那淫靡的画面大剌剌展现在自己面前时却清清楚楚地刺激了他的感官。

宽大的落地镜前，神只看了满面通红的自己一眼就羞的别过头去。且不说他此刻是浑身赤裸地被一个下贱的人类抱着，光是屁股上的伤痕和那根只露出底座的玉势便叫他羞愤欲死。

人类不轻不重地掐了一下神的腿，声音温和却不容抗拒，“好好看着自己。”

神缓缓转过头去，咬着唇将自己的屈辱模样刻在心里。他发誓，一旦神力恢复，他定会把这个人类玩弄得求死不得。

“我的神，好好记住您这个样子”，人类咬了咬他快要滴血的耳垂，“接下来的几天里，您要是犯了错，我就把您这样丢到人群中。让他们也好好看看，往日里高高在上的神如今是怎样一副模样。”


End file.
